Meaning Before I'm Dead
by YourOfficialEditor
Summary: Hinata thinks life with the Hyuuga family will be better if she just left and die. She snapped from the sweet girl to a angsty type of girl. Is her decision of leaving her family good? HinataX? Rating Changed! DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Ro-chan: Hey it's me! I had this story idea from the back of my head, and I thought 'Why not let the readers read this.' I'm actually a pretty angst person. It's more of a deep tragedy and meaning. Well I'll stop rambling and on with my new fic. Hinata-chan is my favorite character. so I wondered, what would happen if she acted different all of a sudden.R&R please (If you want)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything related to this category.**

**Summary: Hinata thinks life with the Hyuuga family will be better if she just left and die. She snapped from the sweet girl to a angsty type of girl. Is her decision of leaving her family good? HinataX?**

**

* * *

**

_**Meaning Before I'm Dead**_

_**Chapter 1**_

She was young, sweet, and shy. Deep down and really deep inside her there was something that really bothered her, something that she asks herself every night in her sleep. She cries and begs for her to be gone. How can a sweet girl like her think of things so angst-like and tragedy-like? Both the joy and sadness always stick to her like glue. She's got a double sided mind. What is her name you may ask? Her name is Hyuuga Hinata.

Hinata walks the hallways in her home, hoping to reach her room before HE sees her. She was afraid of him. Every time she spots him, she ducks into a nearby room to hide. "Kami-san, please take me away." she cries as her raven-blue like hair covered her teary eyes. She can't stand living here. Here, in this hellhole that is known as her home. Something inside her finally has snapped. It's telling her to look deep inside herself to search for this meaning. A meaning of "why?" She wants to know, and she's going to ask the one person she is afraid to even defy.

She entered the door to her father's quarters hoping to ask him something she was willing to tell him all these years. She knocked the doors in front of her. "Who is it?" shouted a man from behind the doors Hinata was standing in front of. "It's me." she replied waiting for an answer to let her come in. "Come in." the man shouted his reply. Hinata entered the room. There sitting in front of her was the cold and stoic man, known as her father. "What do you want, you disgrace?" he asked his daughter. "You said you wanted to train with me, otou-san. I came here for that." Hinata replied as she kept calm and not stutter like she always does. Her father scoffed. "Why do I want to train with a weakling like you? You are a disgrace to the Hyuuga name. Now, if you please leave, I have other duties to attend to." he answered s coldly to his eldest daughter. She looks just like her mother. Hinata's hands turned into fists, and something inside of her is telling her to tell her father the question she always wanted to ask. "Otou-san, if I'm such a disgrace, then why did you keep me alive? You could've just killed me. You have the chance to do it now. Rid of me from this world that I wish not to be part of, douzo." she said angrily. Her eyes look like you can see hell, but there is sheer of sadness longing for heaven. Her father did not answer, because he doesn't know the answer. "I hate you Otou-san. If you don't need me, I'm not worthy of the name Hyuuga, then immediately appoint Hanabi as your new heiress, because of now, I am no longer a Hyuuga. I'm just a person with the same last name. I hope you'll be happy, because Hanabi has everything you wanted to see in me." Hinata smiled and tears began to pour out of her colorless eyes. Hurt is now filling her eyes. She turned around and began to open the door. "You know what Otou-san? The next time you'll be seeing me is on the streets…dead. I will be happy." she spoke her last words to her father and left.

* * *

As Hinata left her father's quarters, she saw her older cousin, Neji. "How much did you hear, nii-san?" Hinata asked her cousin. He looked at her sad face with his emotionless face, but in his eyes showed utter sadness. "Everything, Hinata-sama. I'm sorry for eavesdropping." he apologized as he bowed to her. "Neji nii-san, I'm no longer a Sama, just plain Hinata. I'll be going now. You should've been born in the Main house instead of the Branch house nii-san." Hinata said as she left from her cousin's gaze. 'Sayonara nii-san.' Hinata said her goodbye to her cousin in her mind. 

She went to her bedroom, collected things that are necessary and left her home for good. No more pain. No more being a disgrace. She can finally rest in peace. Live in peace with no fear what so ever.

* * *

A/N: I know it's short but wait till chapter 2 


	2. Chapter 2

_I know I too long to update, but I had a little writers block. I had rewritten my fics so they can make sense. The song in this fic is called "Room of Angel" from Silent Hill 4. Well, here is chapter two. Thank You for the reviews guys! ) Note: I always change a few things to make the story better._

_Note: Hinata's fourteen, jut to let you know._

_**Meaning Before I'm Dead **_

**Chapter 2: Silent Whispers; Make Everyone Suffer, Hinata Part I**

Hinata walked the empty streets of Konohagakure in the rain. She had a serious and depressed face. She felt like crying, but she just couldn't. The rain was crying for her. The ex-heiress has finally set on her life. No pressure on her. No one she cannot surpass. The only thing she wants to do now is to be rid of this world.

"_Hinata…Hinata."_ A voice was heard calling her.

Hinata spun around to find the source of the voice, but no one was there. She activated her Byakugan, nobody, not even a soul was out except for her. She shivered from the cold water of the rain; she wanted to go somewhere where she can be at peace. Then she figured out where.

'The cemetery, it's been a long time since I've seen her.' She thought. She began to walk slowly, as the rain grew more violent. She didn't care.

At the cemetery, Hinata walked around searching for her mother's grave. Alas, she found it. She sat next to the concreted tombstone and placed her backpack next to her, as her memories of her dearest mother began to sprout up in her mind.

Flashback memories

Her mother was there silent. Little Hinata shook her mother to wake, but she did not bust a move at all.

_You lie silent there before me_

"Okaa-san. Okaa-san." The little raven blue haired girl said as she whimpered. Red gooey sticky stuff was pouring out of the mother. Salty tears poured out of the cold lifeless corpse.

_Your tears they mean nothing to me. The wind howling at the window_

End memories

Hinata picked up her backpack and threw it across from her so viciously. She grew angry, and despised what she's become, and what SHE has done to her.

"AGH!" She screamed, digging her nails on her cheeks. She pierced her skin as she scratched herself, blood pouring out from her fresh wounds on her porcelain skin. She held her face in her hands and she sat and cried, like an insane person.

"I know what really happened to you mother. You never loved me. You killed yourself to make it look like someone killed you. You apologized to God, saying that why did you gave birth to a disappointment to the man she loved. You never showed me love." She sobbed.

"You don't deserve to be forgiven. The only memory you have is me. The pathetic little bitch of a daughter you gave birth to. I shouldn't be here." She sobbed more in anger.

_The love you never gave I give to you_

_But really don't deserve it_

_But now there's nothing you can do_

_So, sleep _

_in your only memory_

_Of me, my dearest mother_

"It's you that I despised." She whispered to herself.

_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes (goodbye)_

_It was always you that I despised_

_I don't feel enough for you to cry (oh no)_

_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes_

_Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye, goodbye_

"Mother I wish to say I'm sorry, but I can't. I hope you're happy without me. " she calmed herself down, as the rain became more violent than ever.

_So insignificant sleeping dormant deep inside of me_

_Are you hiding away, lost under the sewers?_

_Maybe flying high in the clouds?_

_Perhaps you're happy without me_

_So many seeds have been sown in the field_

_And who could sprawl up so blessedly, If I had died_

_I would have never felt sad at all_

_You will not hear me say "I'm sorry"_

_Where is the light? I wonder if it's weeping somewhere..._

_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes (goodbye)_

_It was always you that I despised_

_I don't feel enough for you to cry (oh no)_

_Here's a lullaby to close your eyes_

_Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye, goodbye_

"Hinata…Hinata…" that voice was heard again, it was calling her.

Hinata jolted her head up to see who it is. There was nobody. Not a soul spoke to her.

Something warm, like a hand was placed on her shoulder. Hinata spun around and saw Neji. He was so concerned for her that he followed her until she reached the cemetery. He was soaked from the violent rain. He looked at Hinata's cheeks, there was blood pouring out.

"Hinata-sa…Hinata, what happened to you?" Neji asked as he tried to wipe off the blood from Hinata's cheeks.

"We should go. I can take you to your sensei's home. At least you'll have a place to stay." He said as he took a hold of her hand and pulled her to walk with him.

The walk was silent for a bit. The rain began to soften a little, but it was still violent. Hinata was wondering about that creepy voice that has been calling her. She knew it wasn't Neji's, but whose voice was it?

"Hinata-imouto, 1" Neji began a small conversation. Hinata was surprised of what Neji just called her. She smiled a small smile.

"When you left, Hiashi told Hanabi about you leaving for good. That little brat was happy. She looked like she didn't give a crap of what will happen to you. After that I followed you here. I was just trying to watch out for you." Neji grew angry. Hinata knew.

"Niisan, it's ok. I knew she hated me. I heard her and father talking about me all the time." She grew sad. She wanted to cry again, but she didn't bother.

They reached Kurenai's home and Neji knocked on the door. The door opened, Kurenai stepped aside to let Neji and Hinata in. She closed the door. She guides them into her living room.

"Hinata-chan, what happened to you?" Kurenai asked concerned.

She carefully checked Hinata's bleeding cheeks; the wounds were deep, but not deep enough to cause her scars. She left the room to get her first aid kit. The room was silent. Hinata didn't want to stay in her sensei's house; she'll be a burden for her.

"I called her a head of time. She knew we were coming. I asked her if you can live with her, and she said yes." Neji said. His arms were crossed.

"Niisan, I…"she wanted to tell him about the voice that she's been hearing. It was calling her. Who was it? Neji looked at her.

"Never mind." She said. Neji just shrugged.

Kurenai entered the room with a bowl of water, and her kit. Carefully, she wiped of the blood from Hinata's cheeks.

"Care to tell me how this happened?" Kurenai asked. Hinata was silent.

"I understand." She replied.

She placed a white cotton bandage on her cheeks and showed her to where she will be staying at. It was a plain white room with really nice furniture in place, unlike her old room. Hinata unpacked her things from her backpack.

"Guess I'll be going. I have to meet Lee and Ten ten for training. See you soon Hinata-imouto." Neji bid his farewell and left.

Kurenai cooked dinner for her and Hinata, and ate in silence. Kurenai broke the silence when she cleared her throat.

"Hinata-chan, why were did you get the wounds on your cheeks?" Kurenai asked.

"I…I did them to myself, Kurenai-sensei." Hinata replied silently.

"Why? What caused you to do this to yourself? You're not like this Hinata-chan." Kurenai said in a concerned voice.

Hinata's eyes lowered and tears began to develop in her eyes.

"I was mad at my mother. I said terrible things to her when I visited her grave. I went crazy and then I inflicted the damage on myself." Hinata responded as she lazily reclined on her chair.

"Oh. You shouldn't blame yourself for everything. You don't have to worry about anything bad in your life anymore. You have Neji and me to protect you. Don't do those things to yourself anymore, please Hinata-chan." Kurenai said in a plea.

"I won't Kurenai-sensei. Also, I heard this voice calling my name twice." Hinata said to her sensei in a voice full of fear.

"Don't worry about that Hinata-chan, you were upset. It was just in you mind. Now go get some sleep." Kurenai said to her student.

Hinata left to her new room, and thought of what Kurenai said to her about the voice.

'It was a silent whisper that called out to me. It wasn't in my head. It felt real. Kami-sama, please don't let it comeback.' Hinata pleaded in her prayer. She lied down on her bed and fell asleep. Around three a.m. she awoke to the sound whispering.

'_Hinata, make everyone suffer. THEY didn't deserve your kindness, and forgiveness. You gave them kindness and THEY never showed it in return. Time will come when it's payback time. Make everyone fear you. Open your eyes to us so we can help. ' Said the voice in a silent whisper._

The sound of giggling little girls was heard in her room. She gulped, she was terrified.

'_One, two, three, four, five…set us free or you will die. Six, seven, eight…hurry up before it's too late. Nine, ten…Let us kill those who deserve to be dead.' Sang the little girls voices in unison._

Hinata hid under the covers and placed her knees up to her chin, and she quivered in fright. The bed felt like a presence of someone was crawling after her. The covers flew off of Hinata's head, and she was pinned down. She began gagging. She felt being scratched on her back. She tried calling for help, but it was no use. She felt her words stuck in her throat. Her eyes rolled backwards. When the presence left her alone, Hinata fell out of her bed and cried so loud with fear, terror , and uncontrollably. Blood started soaking her pajama top from her ghostly scratch. Kurenai slammed the door open and found Hinata on the floor on her hands and knees, shaking like a terrified dog.

"Hinata-chan, what's wrong? What happened!" Kurenai asked in fright. Hinata fainted in her arms.

"Hinata-chan!" cried Kurenai so loud as she almost broke into tears.

-TBC

_A/N: Well that was chapter two for ya. Neji is a sweet big brother to Hinata ). Review if you wish. I'm not forcing you. Chapter three will be on its way. If characters were OOC, sorry. Like I said I have to change a few things to make my stories better. Thank you to those that reviewed my fic._

_-This is BakaNeko Ninja signing off! 3_


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I'm back and ready to continue with this story. Sorry it took long. I was in deep thinking to see how this went. Thank you for the reviews and to my reviewers: **bloodstainedmoon****, Demeterr, Gothic, ****Rynx- Too- Genki****animefreak1457****naash****Kagome5177****Chibi Tetra****Kichou**Sorry if I scared some of you with this fic, but I'm such a horror fanatic. Here's chapter three, enjoy.

Also one more note: The rating will go up from T-M for hardcore gore, language, and more violence. YAY VIOLENCE!

_**Meaning Before I'm Dead**_

_What happened last time:_

_Hinata hid under the covers and placed her knees up to her chin and she quivered in fright. The bed felt like a presence of someone was crawling after her. The covers flew off of Hinata's head, and she was pinned down. She began gagging. She felt being scratched on her back. She tried calling for help, but it was no use. She felt her words stuck in her throat. Her eyes rolled backwards. When the presence left her alone, Hinata fell out of her bed and cried so loud with fear, terror , and uncontrollably. Blood started soaking her pajama top from her ghostly scratch. Kurenai slammed the door open and found Hinata on the floor on her hands and knees, shaking like a terrified dog._

"_Hinata-chan, what's wrong? What happened!" Kurenai asked in fright. Hinata fainted in her arms._

"_Hinata-chan!" cried Kurenai so loud as she almost broke into tears. _

**Chapter three: Hinata's Story Unveiled**

Kurenai went to get her jacket as fast as she can. She put it on and draped a blanket over Hinata's unconscious body. Kurenai picked up Hinata and carried her on her back. She opened the door and locked it as she headed for the hospital.

"Oh great, now it starts raining again." Kurenai said to herself. She quickened her pace to get to the hospital before it starts pouring worse.

'Hurry up Kurenai I have to get her there before she gets sick and even bleed worse.' Kurenai said to herself again.

She arrived at the hospital in time before it poured terribly. Kurenai was drenched as well was Hinata.

"Someone please help Hinata-chan, please." Kurenai pleaded as her tears were mixed with the water from the rain.

The nurses saw the drenched Kurenai and rushed to her. They let down the blanket covered Hinata, and took off the drenched blanket off her. They saw a lot of blood soaking out of Hinata's pajama top.

"How long was she bleeding Kurenai-san?" asked one of the nurses holding Hinata.

"Not too long ago, probably about half an hour ago." Kurenai replied.

"Quick, get Shizune-san, and take the girl to a room so we can treat her wounds." The nurse ordered the other nurses.

**At one of the hospital rooms**

The nurses cut off Hinata's blood covered pajama top and saw her wounds. There was a lot of blood smeared all over her back. They got some oxygenated water and poured the entire bottle all over Hinata's back to prevent her from infection. They cleaned up her cut when they saw her wound. It was deep, her skin was cut open. There were three exactly like it.

"Poor child; Hurry and bring the stitching kit. We have to stitch her wounds before she bleeds even more." Shizune ordered her assistants.

One of the assistants handed Shizune the stitching kit as Shizune began to inject an anesthetic fluid in the three opened wounds. She grabbed her tweezers, scissors, and the hooked string of the stitching kit.

One by one, Shizune stitched Hinata's back. She inserted the hooked string in Hinata's skin. Then she made a knot to close the skin, and she repeated the process over on the rest of the wounds. (AN: I know Shizune is a medic nin, but I rather do my story my way. You know medic nin do waste chakra. I know all about how to do stitches b/c I had stitches on my right wrist. Well, back to the story.)

**At the waiting room**

When Shizune was done, she went to check up on Kurenai who was waiting patiently in the waiting room. Kurenai had her head in her hands with tears in her eyes.

"Kurenai-san, we're done with Hinata-chan." Shizune said to the jounin in front of her.

"How is she?" Kurenai asked Shizune as she wiped her tears.

"She's doing fine. A total of probably seventy-two stitches. How did this happened Kurenai-san?" Shizune asked the kunoichi in front of her.

Kurenai placed her head on her palms and shook her head. "I don't know. She was screaming all terrified when I got there, then she fainted. She was already injured. Shizune-san you should've seen how she looked when I got there. She looked like she's seen a ghost or something. She was on her hands and knees, crying and screaming in horror. I don't know what caused her to have those wounds." Kurenai replied.

"She has scratch marks on her cheeks too." Shizune said as she took a seat next to Kurenai.

"Hinata told me she did them to herself." Kurenai responded back.

"She can go home in about a week. Kurenai-san, you should take her to see a psychologist or something. Tsunade-sama can help. But you have to inform her family about this. She may hurt herself worse than she is now." Shizune suggested as she stared at the ceiling.

"Hinata's not crazy, if that's what you're referring to Shizune-san." Kurenai said defensively.

"I'm not saying she's crazy, because I know that's not Hinata-chan's personality. I'm just saying she could use some help. It's probably because she's so stressed out. She had to push herself to be strong to become the heiress of her clan. Just think about it Kurenai-san." Shizune said as she got up and left.

**Hinata's room**

Hinata laid on her stomach, sleeping soundly. She woke up to a sound of something falling. She opened her eyes wide and jolted up. But as she jolted up, she winced at the pain on her back.

"_Hinata, over here._" Said a child's voice in the room.

Hinata looked everywhere when the figure of a child was straight in front of her. It was grinning.

"_Look at you. You're so pathetic like that. If you let us help you, we will get revenge on those who hurt you. Like your otou-san_." The child said as it started coming closer to Hinata.

"GO AWAY! LEAVE ME ALONE!" she screamed aloud. Hinata grabbed something close by and threw it at the figure. The glass shattered.

"_Pathetic. You should really let us help you. Or…" _the child pulled Hinata's hair back and grinned at her. It began to scratch her arms deep like her previous wounds.

"_I can kill you right at this spot. But since we're going to need you, I'll just leave you right now. Sooner or later, we're gonna come back_." the child disappeared.

Hinata began crying and quivering. "It's all in my head. It's all in my head. It's all-" Hinata was stopped when she lost her senses she began to scream like an insane person. "It's not in my head, it's not in my-" she began to cry harder.

The door burst opened, Shizune and Kurenai saw Hinata crying and screaming. Shizune saw the fresh wounds on one of Hinata's arms.

"Someone please get some bandages quick." Shizune demanded to one of the nurses in the doorway.

Hinata was crying and sobbing. "He w-was h-here." she said between sobs. "HE WAS HERE! HE WAS HERE! HE WAS HERE!" Hinata screamed as she held on to Kurenai.

"Hinata-chan, who was here?" Kurenai asked as she stroked Hinata's short hair to calm her down.

"A little boy. A little boy was in here, and he did this to me Kurenai-sensei." Hinata replied shakily.

Shizune looked at Hinata with concern. She then looked up at Kurenai.

The nurse Shizune ordered to get the bandages came back with them as she was ordered to. Shizune grabbed the bandages and pulled Hinata's wounded arm towards her. She began to bandage Hinata's arm as she was began a conversation.

"Hinata are you sure you saw a little boy in here? Maybe it's just your imagination. You had a rough day, so just take a rest. You're going to be here for a while." Shizune said as she finished wrapping Hinata's arm.

"Shizune-san, he was real. He was real. I didn't do this to myself." Hinata protested to Shizune about the boy Hinata was talking about.

"Here, take this pill, it'll help you sleep for the night. You just need a good rest today. Don't worry, Kurenai-san will be staying here with you." Shizune handed Hinata the pill and a glass of water that was near the bed.

Hinata shakily put the pill in her mouth. She then took the glass of water and drank the pill down.

"Open your mouth wide please. I need to make sure that you did take the pill. It's not that I don't trust you Hinata-chan." Shizune cupped Hinata's chin and Hinata gently opened her mouth for Shizune to see. "Good girl, now please take a rest." Shizune left with the nurse that brought the bandages. Kurenai sat down on a chair next to the bed. Hinata then quickly fell asleep.

The sun's rays came through the window and hit Hinata's face. She slowly opened her eyes too see blue ones in front of her. "Oi Hinata-chan, so nice to see you're awake." Naruto said as he smiled. Hinata looked around the room and saw all eight rookies and her cousin with his teammates.

"What time is it?" Hinata asked anybody that was in the room.

"It's five in the afternoon." Neji answered as he moved towards Hinata's bed. "How are feeling?"

"I'm fine, but how did you know I was here?" Hinata asked.

"Kurenai-san called me and I told the others. How did you get hurt Hinata-imouto?" Neji asked his cousin.

"You won't believe me Neji-Niisan. Nobody will believe me." Hinata lowered her head to tear her eyes away from everyone in the room.

"Try us." TenTen replied as she walked near Hinata's bed.

Hinata looked at everyone in her room. She felt like she could trust her friends with her recent experiences.

"Something hurt me which caused the wounds from my back. This evil force, or presence some people say, said my name. Once was when I was at the cemetery, where you found me Niisan. The other time it spoke to me when I was at Kurenai-sensei's house. It said horrible things to me. It spoke about revenge and other things. Then there were these little girls singing a rhyme. It then pinned me down. It was suffocating me. Then it caused me the wounds on my back. I cried and I was frightened that the last thing I remembered was that I felt unconscious. Later I woke up again to figure out that I was at the hospital. That evil voice came back, but it came from a child. A little boy appeared in front of me. It said the same thing as that other voice about revenge. He said that I am weak, and pathetic. He caused my wound from my arm." Hinata finished her story. She hoped that her friends believed her. She isn't crazy, and she knows that. She didn't imagined what happened to her that night.

Everyone in the room was silent. They taken up the information that Hinata had given to them. Everyone knows that Hinata isn't a liar. She always told the truth. But the information she gave them about her experiences was something they couldn't decide whether it was true or false. They know that she isn't crazy. They know how tough her life is. They just have to give a chance to believe her story.

"So an evil presence did this to you?" asked Ino as she began to think deeper of the story she just heard. Hinata nodded.

"I've read about ghosts, and poltergeist activity. The books I read said that spirits only play tricks with you. That they can't harm you. I never heard of a ghost that can actually dangerously harm a human." TenTen replied everyone looked at her. TenTen sheepishly smiled at everyone. "It's a hobby and interest I've discovered recently. But I read that a spirit can posses a human. If it's an evil spirit that takes over your body, you can release it from your body if a priest performs and exorcism. The book I read also says that some of the exorcisms that were performed are successful, others are not. It depends I think on how strong the spirit is." TenTen finished explaining.

"You're pretty smart at this aren't you?" Shikamaru lazily asked. TenTen nodded a reply.

"Hey I have an idea, why don't we have a sleepover here at the hospital. This way so we can take care of Hinata and not let her be alone." Ino suggested. Everyone agreed to what Ino said. "Besides, Kurenai-sensei needs to take a rest. She hasn't slept all day."

"Okay everyone, let's go get our sleeping bags and come back her in one hour. I'm going to ask Shizune-san and Tsunade-sama that we're going to have the sleepover here." Sakura said. Everyone left Hinata's room to their homes to get their things for the sleep over.

"I'll comeback, so sleep for a bit. I'll wake you up when everyone arrives." Neji told Hinata as she stretched her arms for her to hug him. He lowered himself and gently hugged her back. He walked out of the room and left to the Hyuga household.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Well there was chapter three. Good? Bad? So-so? Review please. I tried to make it good, but I don't know if it is.- -'

Next chapter: The sleepover of horror begins.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Well, now I'm updating more on this story since so many of you liked it. Thank you **XxEvilDivaxX **for your advice about updating soon than letting you wait for a month or more. To my reviewer **Gothic Kacie**, sorry for scaring you with this fic, but now it might get scarier (insert evil laughter). Okay, now on with the story.

Also thank you to my reviewers again! Love you lots if my emo heart allows it - -'(screw it I LOOOOOOVE YOUUUUUU GUYS!!!)

Note: Okay the beginning will be a little confusing to understand, but I know all of you will begin to understand it. It will be an important part in the fic though. I will explain later on in the I don't know what chapter yet, so just wait until then.

Also, sorry for the huge late update, my little brother is a computer hog! I'm also working on a manga for Kalilamae, plus it takes longer cuz of stupid school projects, tests, and my stupid eye problem that I have a time limit to draw and etc.. Look for my other comics that are coming soon at there is one on right now. :D

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_**Meaning Before I'm Dead**_

_What happened last time:_

"_Hey I have an idea, why don't we have a sleepover here at the hospital. This way so we can take care of Hinata and not let her be alone." Ino suggested. Everyone agreed to what Ino said. "Besides, Kurenai-sensei needs to take a rest. She hasn't slept all day." _

"_Okay everyone, let's go get our sleeping bags and come back her in one hour. I'm going to ask Shizune-san and Tsunade-sama that we're going to have the sleepover here." Sakura said. Everyone left Hinata's room to their homes to get their things for the sleep over._

"_I'll comeback, so sleep for a bit. I'll wake you up when everyone arrives." Neji told Hinata as she stretched her arms for her to hug him. He lowered himself and gently hugged her back. He walked out of the room and left to the Hyuga household._

**Chapter four: the Sleepover of Horror Begins**

Neji walked to the Hyuga compound to get his things for the sleepover. He heard Hiashi and the other Elders along with Kurenai talking. There was some argument going on.

'I don't like to eavesdrop, but I bet it has to do with Hinata-imouto.' Neji thought. He carefully overheard everything that was going on.

"Hiashi-sama, it's happening again isn't it?" asked one of the elders. Hiashi nodded.

'Again? What does he mean by again?' Neji's face grew with curiosity.

"Again? What does he mean by again Hiashi-sama? What does this have to do with Hinata-chan?" Kurenai scowled at Hiashi.

"It's something that has to do with the Main branch women. It's been happening for years." Hiashi lowered his gaze to the floor. He never did that, but only in private when it came to the remembrance of his wife.

"What happened to the main branch women? What does this have to do with **your daughter**?!" Kurenai yelled furiously.

"The women in the main branch…" Hiashi began as he sighed.

'What happened to the women in the main branch?' Neji frowned. He needed to know what happened, and what it had to do with Hinata.

"They…commit suicide." Hiashi finished, but wasn't done yet.

'Suicide?!' Neji's eyes grew wide. He left quickly, because he was going to be late to the hospital.

"Suicide? Hiashi-sama, what the fuck do you mean that the main branch women commit suicide?" Kurenai grew furious. Her fists on her sides were shook with anger.

"It skips one generation of the main branch women, and takes over the next one." Hiashi couldn't finish, he became silent.

"I don't understand. What happened?" Kurenai couldn't stand Hiashi's moment of silence.

"What Hiashi-sama means is that this same thing happened to his late wife. There was this evil presence that haunted the main branch for generations. We got a priest to perform an exorcism and bless the women in the main branch who were possessed. But it was no use. We locked them in a small asylum to prevent them from killing themselves. That didn't work. We didn't know that they had weapons hidden under their clothing. They killed themselves a week later. Hiashi-sama's late wife was possessed, but was rid of the evil spirit. Weeks later it started to happen again. The exorcism failed on her. She committed suicide a week after her exorcism. We burned their corpses and dumped them in an underground catacomb in the forest. Hinata-sama saw her mother kill herself. We were glad that it won't happen again for another generation. But I believe we are wrong." said one of the elders.

"I still don't understand. It's so confusing." Kurenai said as she ran her hand through her hair.

"To put it in simple words: Let's just say that my grandmother was possessed by that evil spirit. Well, technically she was. She committed suicide as the possession got stronger to influence her to kill herself. Later the next generation is my mother. She was skipped, because the evil force in the Hyuga clan skips a generation. My mother was saved. The next generation was my late wife's generation. She was next in line. We thought that the exorcism that was performed saved her, but it failed. The week later she committed suicide. So right now, it had to skip Hinata, and Hanabi. But what went wrong is that Hinata is the one that's going to be possessed. It wasn't supposed to be her. It was suppose to be the next generation, but it got her. Because you told us of what happened to Hinata, we were sure that she's the one that is going to be the evil spirit's permanent container. The signs are her angst behavior, her seeing things and hearing things. She will come to lose her sanity little by little. The last thing is that she will open the Devil's Playground. You will only experience some parts of the Devil's Playground, but not the full version. It will only appear to those who are close to her. I don't know if this has helped you understand a little. But you can't save her once she's possessed." Hiashi said as he left. Kurenai just stood there wide eyed.

'The Devil's Playground?' Kurenai said in her mind. 'Are they joking? Do they think that I'm going to believe in this crap?'

"What do you know about a child ghost Hiashi-sama? Was there anything about it in your history?" Kurenai asked in a firm voice. Hiashi stopped and looked at her wide eyed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Well that was sort of boring to write, but oh well. Let's continue shall we?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**At the Hospital **

Hinata was silently sleeping. The window was open as the wind blew through the hospital room. You can hear Hinata's heart beating fast. Cold sweat streams down her pale face. She tosses and turns in her bed through her sleep. She began gasping for air.

"STOOOOOOOOP!!!" she screamed as she awoke from her sleep. She looked side to side, but saw nothing. She let out a sigh of relief, but her heart is still beating faster. She reclined herself on the bed and tried to slow down her heart beat.

"It was just a dream." Hinata told herself. "Nobody's here yet. I'm not going back to sleep yet until Neji-niisan gets here."

Hinata heard the door slowly open. She started feeling uneasy.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto happily yelled out her name. When he looked in the room, no one was there. Naruto looked around and found no one in the room.

"Oi Sasuke-teme, are we in the right room?" Naruto asked the raven haired boy behind him

"Try under the bed, dobe." Sasuke went towards the bed and bended down. There he saw

Hinata shaking under the bed. "Scaredy-cat, come out of there. You nearly gave Naruto a heart attack."

Naruto pushed Sasuke out of the way and saw Hinata shaking as well.

"Hinata-chan, there you are! You nearly gave me a heart attack!!!" Naruto pretended to sob. "AAGH! I have a pain in my chest and I can't breath." he tried to amuse her.

Hinata slowly smiled. Naruto gently extended his hand, and Hinata gently grasped it. Naruto pulled her out from under the bed. Sasuke just watched the small scene, though he felt sort of uncomfortable in the room.

"Oi Sasuke-teme, apologize to Hinata-chan for calling her names!" Naruto demanded in a sort of pout-like way as a child does. Sasuke just ignored him.

"Hyuga-san, you're bleeding." Sasuke said to Hinata with a hint of worry in his tone. She looked at her arm to which Sasuke was pointing at.

"I'll get Shizune-neechan. Don't try anything funny with Hinata-chan!" Naruto said as he dashed out of the room to go get Shizune.

Sasuke undid Hinata's bandages from her arm to see if her wounds were severe. What he saw gave him a shock. She was bleeding alright, but not from her wound.

'What the hell!?' he said mentally. He saw Hinata beginning feeling uncomfortable. She was breathing hard. He saw her go pale in an instant.

"Hyuga-san, what's wrong?" Sasuke asked. Hinata pointed to the doorway. She began to tremble uncontrollably. He shifted his gaze to where she was pointing at. There his eyes went wide as if finally something scared the shit out of him. By the doorway there was a child's ghost looking at them with an evil smirk. He was covered in blood. As he began walking closer, Hinata screamed so loud that she began to feel her voice fade. The child ghost, who was a boy about the age of 5, continue to walk towards them. He lifted his little arm and with his index finger he brought it up to his smirking lips and shushed.

"_A silent whisper I am, but the game has finally begun. Now comes the real fun… _" he teleports at a blink of an eye two feet in front of the two teens. "_Can you find me?…Find me!_" he said as he disappeared out of no where.

**With Naruto**

Naruto ran everywhere at the hospital that a lot of doctors kept on telling him not to run at the hallways. Ignoring them Naruto continued to search for Shizune. Finally he saw her in a patient's room.

"Shizune-neechan!" he yelled as he rested to catch his breath.

"Naruto-kun, what's wrong?" she asked him as she made her way towards him. She gently put her hand on his shoulder to make him calm down. "Now Naruto, what is it that you came for?" she asked gently.

"H-Hinata-chan's wound from her arm is bleeding a lot. We have to hurry!" he said in a scared tone like if Hinata was about to die or something.

"I'm coming." she replied to him. "Please excuse me." she excused herself out of the patient's room.

"Come on Shizune-neechan, we have to hurry!" he shouted in a way a child shouts at his mother for wanting a cookie.

"Naruto-kun, it's not like she's gonna die." she looked at him in a serious way.

Then they heard Hinata's scream. They both dashed through the hallways to Hinata's room.

"Hinata-chan, we're coming!" He shouted to no one, but he hoped she could hear him.

**Back to Hinata's Room**

Hinata was crying so hard holding her head and gripping her head hard. Sasuke was still wide eyed and collapsed to the floor shaking in fear.

'Who was that? **What** was that?' he thought as he tried hard to stop shaking. ' I can't stop shaking. Why can't I stop shaking!? C'mon Sasuke, get a grip on yourself!'

"Hinata-san…Did you see that? Is that the ghost child you saw? Or am I going insane?" he asked her in a frightful way, as he was still on the floor shaking.

"No. T-this w-was a-another o-one. Y-you b-believe m-me S-Sa-Sasuke-s-san?" she stuttered terribly. Sasuke just sat there trying to convince himself that he was hallucinating, but he couldn't.

Suddenly Shizune and Naruto entered the room. Shizune went straight towards Hinata to check on her wound and it was bleeding a lot.

"I'll be back, I have to get peroxide, more bandages, and the stitching kit." and with that, Shizune left the room.

'Why did it look to me that Sasuke-kun was trembling?' Shizune thought, but shrugged the thought away.

Hinata was quivering so much that it became unbearable. Naruto looked at Hinata then at Sasuke. He wanted to find out what was wrong.

"Naruto," Sasuke began to talk to the blond teen next to him. Trying so hard to keep his composure calm. The blond crouched next to the raven head.

"What's up?" he asked. Naruto looked at Sasuke for a while. 'Is he shaking? Hmm…he must be cold or something. Well duh, it's a hospital.' he thought so dumbfounded.

"Nothing, never mind." Sasuke replied as he stood up from the floor. 'He wouldn't understand until he witness it. But I know now that I have to believe Hinata-san' he looked at Hinata's trembling body.

Shizune came back with the supplies and began to inject Hinata with an anesthetic.

"What are you doing Shizune-neechan!? You're not suppose to kill her!" Naruto yelled at her. They all looked at him in a what-the-hell-is-you-problem look, except for Hinata, who showed no emotion but continue to shake a lot.

"It's an anesthetic Naruto-kun, it's supposed to numb her arm so she won't feel the pain when I give her the stitches." She politely explained to Naruto. He turned red from embarrassment.

After Shizune finished stitching Hinata's wound, everyone came back from their homes with their stuff for the sleepover.

"You guys got here pretty early didn't you?" Ino asked Naruto and Sasuke with a grin, they both nodded. "Hey what happened?" she referred to Hinata being bandaged.

"Her arm began to bleed. The wounds opened up deep, so I stitched them up." Shizune replied. She got up and left the room. "Have fun you guys."

"Hinata-imouto are you alright?" Neji asked so concerned. He walked up to her and held her for a minute. Hinata nodded and plastered a reassuring smile.

"Okay let's get started!" Sakura shouted excitedly.

**At the Hyuga Home**

Hiashi turned to face Kurenai. He walked up to her, still in shock that she knew about a child ghost.

"How do you know about it? Did you see it?" He asked in fright. He just stared at Kurenai trying to get an answer from her. She shook her head 'no' to her knowledge.

"Then how do y-" Hiashi got cut off.

"Hinata, **your** **daughter, **told me about it at the hospital where she resides right now thanks to your untrained abilities of being a loving and supporting**father**" Kurenai's voice was furious. She even extended the last part as if she underlined it, which the author unfortunately did, thank you thank you no applause.

'The situation has gotten even worse than I thought…much worse' Hiashi thought as he hung his head low.

A/N: Well, what did you think? No the pairing is not SasuHina…or is it? I'm not telling you the pair, you tell me. Sorry for late update, I'm starting my first year of college...oh joy (being sarcastic). Ah the life of a 17 year old. At least I get to rub it in my brother's face. Ha ha ha ha ha ha you only have five more years! Neener neener neener!


	5. Author's Note

Message from YourOfficialEditor aka BakaNekoNinja:

Hey guys, I know most of you were anticipating new chapters from this story. I'm sorry to say that I will no longer update this or any of my other stories that I had posted in the past. The truth is, is that they seem too immature and there was no pacing to them. I just blabbed it all on the computer and I have no clue on how to finish them, or even what happens next.

After all that time, I had also been busy with school and work that I lost interest in updating any of them. Also, it would be a waste of time and energy to do a rewrite on any of them. I will, however, leave this story and the others up for your enjoyment.

I have not given up writing. I have been recently writing outlines and thumbnail work for new stories, which one of them is going to turn into a doujinshi. I won't leave you hanging like those other stories.

Thanks for hanging there with me, and I apologize for discontinuing this story.

—_YourOfficialEditor_

P.S. I have uploaded the prologue/introduction to my new story **Namesake**, which is a Hanabix(secret guy for now). I hope you guys will enjoy it as much as you enjoyed this or any of my other stories.


End file.
